


Snapshots

by nikki_routed



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_routed/pseuds/nikki_routed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All snapshots are stand-alone and unrelated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> All snapshots are stand-alone and unrelated.

 

**I - Elizabeth**

 

JYJ are together for a NII shoot and the cordis are already giggling in anticipation. Junsu braces himself.

"Sooooooo," Yoochun says, eyes gleaming with the look of an anti-Christ.

Maybe he can distract him. Maybe if he can somehow fling Jaejoong hyung at him, Yoochun will get too involved with winding himself round his Soulmate's shoulders and _forget_ t-

"Have the practices started, Junsu? Have you started practicing kissing Rudolf yet?"

Yeah, obviously too late for strategies.

Jaejoong turns away from where he is carefully arranging each strand of his bangs _just_ so.

"Did you really, actually kiss him?" he asks, for the fifty-seventh time.

"Let me pull up the footage I have on my phone," Yoochun offers with a flourish.

"I hope you _drop_ your phone in a vat of _boiling_ -" Junsu says bitterly.

"Whoa! Vicious!" Yoochun widens his eyes at him. "Why the bad mood, Junsu?" he adds kindly. "Is this one not as attractive? Onion breath?"

Maybe he should just throw the dressing-room mirror at him. He can always pretend it was an accident.

"How can it be 'sort of similar?'" Jaejoong asks, seemingly at a tangent, pout in place and tone dissatisfied. "It was a man. There must be _something_ different." He stares hard at Junsu.

Who looks at him helplessly. "I'm not holding out on details, ok, hyung? It really just...I don't know, it was just a kiss, a performance, I was _acting_ -"

He whips around at Yoochun's _'Mm-Hmm'_ but his band-mate is already looking innocent.

"Anyway, it was over before I knew it," he continues, through gritted teeth.

"Anyway," Jaejoong says, totally talking over him, "we'll need tickets."

"Oh yes," Yoochun grins, " _all_ the shows."

It takes Junsu a whole minute to summon speech.

"Oh!" he explodes. "OH! SO _THIS_ MUSICAL YOU TWO ARE GOING TO COME TO-"

"Well," Jaejoong blinks at him, wide-eyed. "We don't have any dramas..."

"-and we realize what awful hyungs we were to you, Junsu-yah," Yoochun says piously. "You are looking at reformed hyungdeul. So make sure you use tongue, ok?"

Junsu cannot trust himself to speak, so he just pulls out his own phone and attempts to work through his feelings through 5 levels of Angry Birds. And almost immediately after, when 'Moowhal' calls him to say he is fighting on the internet and needs use of his car, Junsu is like yes, do it, SHOW THOSE DAMNED INTERNET STRANGERS.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is how that went down.
> 
> I feel bad for Junsu. Yoochun will tease him mercilessly, Jaejoong will bug him for details -.-" And Junsu, stop being so nice when ppl are trying to take advantage of your wealth.


End file.
